The Man of Mobius
by TheFallenGodsmen
Summary: Micheal Hunt spent most of his collage years taking anti-psychotic drugs, and dealing with his flaky roommate Mark. A chance encounter with a certain Lynx has left him high and dry on Mobius, home of sonic the hedgehog. with no way home he is forced to make a life for himself on this strange world. Warning heavy gore, language, and violence.


The Man of Mobius

Chapter Two

I added another case of Pepsi to my cart, sorely wishing I had asked for more money from my roommate Mark. Speaking of whom, my cellphone started to ring. I answered it.

"Hey mark what's up." I didn't sound very inthusiastic.

"Hey Mich, I just wanted you to know I'm not gonna be home tonight." He sounded like he was hiding something.

I just sighed. "Mark, Are you going clubbing?"

"Yes?" He squeaked.

Again I sighed. "See you tommorow." And I hung up, tossing the phone back into my pocket with a huff.

_'Lazy bastard.' _I was brooding yes but it was worth it.

I didn't waste time and quickly paid for my Pepsi, and left. My truck waited in the parking lot, A simple red Chevy. I climbed in, Pepsi forgotten in the passenger seat. I turned on the radio, but only recived a garbled warning about storms, so I quickly shut that off. Pulling out of the parking lot, I started heading for home. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw what could have been a simple trick of the eyes, but I ignored it. For some reason I noticed, The strange glow wouldn't go away. It was barely noticable in the trees off the road. My natural curiosity was a very dangerous thing but I tended to do things like this anyway. I turned my truck down an old side road, the farther I drove the more wind was picking up. I ignored it and drove on, eventualy I found the source of the light. It was a door or at least a flat panel of light shaped like a door. I stopped the truck, Knowing full well it was a bad idea, But I still got out and started looking around. The door itself was rather boring, but what I found lying under it was highly suprising. It was a girl about a foot or more shorter than me, and she was a _Lynx! _A fucking Cat girl in a purple dress was lying before me in the dirt, It looked like she had been heading for the door.

I gently shook her, My limited kowledge of both the Lynx species, and medicinal practice, vastly impeded my ability to help her. I was considering calling an ambulance, but I didn't get a chance.

She groaned and her eyes cracked open a bit. She whispered something, and I quickly asked her to repeat it louder.

"The gate... Pl-please take me through the g...gate."

I didn't even have time to feel nervous, instead I just picked her up and sprinted through the door.

On the other side I recived quite a startled welcome on the other side. Several more animal people swarmed me most holding weapons of various kinds. A chipmunk-esk woman in a fancy dress approched me. I was not about to let the Lynx in my arms die because these people were blind to a savior, and not an attacker.

"She needs help, Please I don't know whats going on but she is badly hurt." I was practically shouting and yet no one moved.

My tone became violent. "I don't care who you are but if she doesnt get any help right _Fucking now_! I swear someone will get hurt."

They were quick to help us that time. Two of them, A blue...Something took her from me and sped off, literaly faster than a _car_! The other was a red mole, like man with spiked knuckles.

He punched me in the face.

A steady beeping filled my hearing, I could instantly tell it wasn't a heart moniter. I strained my ears, attempting to listen in on whoever was around me. It worked.

"No risidual radiation, but he's absorbing small amounts of energy out of the air." This voice sounded young, yet extremely clever.

"Is he going to be a risk to the population? He turned to violence pretty quickly." Another girl, this one sounded slightly overbearing, Like someone who had become used to being a leader.

someone off to the side moved around, nocking something off a table. "Sonic! sit still I need some of that!" It was the young boy again.

"Lighten up will ya? This guy can't be all bad, he saved Nicole, Didn't he?" I was starting to like this Sonic guy.

It was good to know that the Lynx, or Nicole as she was called, was alright. At least the punch was worth it now. I decided I wasn't going to act like I was asleep anymore, but a new conversation stopped me.

"Alright Nicole, I'm gonna let you decide what we do with him. He did save you after all." It was the dress woman talking again.

I waited a minuet or two for more, and was pleasantly rewarded by the same voice I heard from the injured Lynx.

"I...I think he could stay, He did save me, and he didn't have to. Maybe we could send him home? Like as a thanks?" I was starting to like her too.

"No thats not possible, I'm not going to have everyones lives endangered again to send one back. If anything he can at least be given a citizenship, and a penchion as a reward." I was starting to hate the dress bitch.

"That doesn't seem very fair, but there are worse places to get stuck." Go Sonic! At least he's on my side.

I Let out a low, fake, groan, to signal I was waking up. Some shuffling told me they all moved away from whatever I was lying on. I proped myself up on my elbows and felt a rush of pain flood my head.

"Jesus shit, what the hell hit me." I wasn't kidding, whatever that red guy was had one hell of a right hook.

I opened my eyes and winced at the bright lights, ignoring the pain I continued looking around the room. Sonic turned out to be the blue guy from before, the younger voice was a two tailed fox kid standing behind the dress woman, and Nicole, the Lynx, was sitting on a box a few feet away. I'm proud to say I didn't panic, unfortunatly I did scowl.

"Anyone care to tell me why a bright red asshole, decided I was a punching bag?" My tone was harsh and the fox, and Nicole flinched.

The chipmunk woman sighed. "That would be my fault, I had him knock you out to ensure you wouldn't become violent."

I was really starting to hate this bitch. But instead of telling her that I spent two more hours asking questions. Eventually I learned I was on a planet called Mobius, In a city known as New Mobotropolis. The foxes name was Miles, but everyone called him Tails, The Bitch was named Sally, and she was some kind of Queen or something. After the converstation, I was lead to what could be called a pallace and given a temporary room. Tomorrow they would have an Informal, formal reward cerimony and make me a citizen, I tried to convince her to just send me back, but I was repeatedly declined. I ended up just rolling with it and being an ass about everything. The room was fairly nice, Like what could be found in a four star hotel back home, I ended up spending most of the day lying on the bed brooding over my losses, and contemplating how bad it would hurt if I jumped out the window.

A knock at the door broke my thoughts. "H-hello? I'm looking for the person who saved me...Is this his room or..?"

I smiled a bit, she was a sweet girl. If a little shy. I got up and opened the door, I don't think she expected to have to look up like she did because her eyes got wide very quickly.

"Yeah I think thats me. What can I do for you Ms. Lynx?" Turns out last names here have to do alot more with species than anything else.

"M-may I come in?" She looked slightly frightened, and kept looking over her shoulder.

I frowned, and she noticed, but I didn't tell her no. Instead I stepped aside. "Sure, come on in." Before I closed the door, I checked outside the door. I could have sworn I saw an orange striped tail go around the corner. But I didn't act on it. Instead I turned back inside and shut the door. The Lynx behind me seemed to be feeling quite akward, she couldn't make up her mind on wether to sit down, stay standing, or try to leave. So I did the polite thing.

"If you'd like you can have a seat on the bed there. I don't mind." I hope my tone was friendly but she didn't seem to welcome. If I didn't know better I would have thought she had never been invited inside a home, or in this case a room.

"Oh.. Uh thank you." She sat down, and folded her hands in her lap, still looking quite akward.

I sat across from her on a fancy chair. "So why did you want to see me?"

She looked like she was strugling to make up her mind for a second before she suddenly started talking again. "My names Nicole, I'm... Diffrent from other mobians, and I was tricked into doing something kind of..bad a while ago. M-most people shun me or ignore me. Latley though some of them have gotten violent." Poor girl was close to tears now. "I, I know I don't know you very well, and you don't know me. But these last few times, they've tried things in public, and no one helps me."

She was wiping her eyes, and her voice had started to crack. "I know It's alot to ask, But you need a place to stay, and they might think twice about attacking me if you are around. So...Mabye you could come stay with me, as a...roomate, or something."

Poor girl was crying now, I honestly could see that leading to a lot of trouble, but blatant neglect for anothers saftey? That just sounded cruel. I decided I would need more time to think about it. I told her such and she seemed slightly relieved, if a little nervous.

"Thanks for considering it, Most people would have just told me no, and make me get out." I was starting to think risking a few questions would be a good Idea.

"So, may I ask what exactly you did? For some reason I think it should be so bad as to be attacked in the streets." My tone was gentle, but firm.

She hesitated, somthing that didn't help her chances much. "I..I really don't want to talk about it."

I nodded and we quickly said our goodbyes, she left while I stayed in the room. About an hour later I got restless, it wasn't to late so I just got up and started wandering the halls. I ended up finding a very unwelcome sight in what appeared to be a cafeteria of sorts. A mass of people, Or mobians as their called, where cheering what seemed to be a fight. I felt my stomach drop.

An orange tiger was violently kicking at Nicole who had curled into a fetal position.

_'Can't I get a moments peace?'_

I rushed forward, knocking Mobians down in the process, and barged into the empty circle. I tought about punching the tiger, but then I remembered my legs were stronger. So instead I kicked the shit out of him. My foot hit the back of his head with a solid crack, and he was set skidding across the ground. It seemed I was alot stronger than most mobians, I forgot about the tiger guy, and instead lent over to help Nicole up, She was spitting a silverish-red blood out of a split lip, but I didn't ask about it. Instead I Lead her back to my room while the crowd was dispursing, I could hear the tiger cursing me as I carried Nicole away. Speaking of her, she was bawling, her face burried in my simple white shirt, hands wrapped up in the fabric as she held on for dear life. I walked in to my room, Slamming the door with my foot. I sat on the bed and let her cry for awhile. Then I moved her to sit on the bed, she was blushing and wiping her eyes. I went into the connected bathroom, and grabbed the first aid kit I found in there. It was strange how close to home some of this world could get. I sat back down next to her and brought out the antiseptic, and an ice pack. I had her put that over her rapidly blacking eye, then I used the antiseptic wipe to clean the strange blood off her face. She still looked slightly upset, and continued to jump at loud noises. I smiled at her and she smiled back weakly. Muttering a quiet, "Thank you.",before casting her eyes to the floor again.

My mind was still in high gear, mabye it was the adrenaline. "Hey Nicole." She looked back at me, most likley expecting me to ask her to leave. "I think it's in both our best interests to stick together now." I could see the hope in her emerald eyes. "I'm gonna take you up on that offer. From now on consider me your sword and sheild." I tried to say the last part in a crappy Irish accent, and it got her giggleing a bit. We spent the last two hours of the day talking and laughing, And before We knew it she was passed out on the bed, and I was sleeping on the couch close to it. We completley forgot the first aid kit, and ended up leaving it half open on the floor.

All in all it wasn't a bad day, Just a very, very strange one.

We both woke up to a solid nocking on the door it turned out to be some sort of summons to the throne room, so I put my shoes back on and let Nicole get pretty well woke up, before we both started walking to the throne room. It was a relativly short walk, and I found my thoughts wandering to my new lot in life. I ran a hand through my dark brown hair, and sighed. I was stuck on an alien planet, I had already started a fight with a local, and somehow saved the another mobian twice. I glanced down at Nicole, only to find her smileing at me, in a sort of reasuring manner. I smiled back hoping I wouldn't make a fool of myself. We entered the throne room to find Sally, I refuse to call her a queen, Sitting in a fancy throne, preaching on to a bunch of random people about how I had saved a mobians life. When she noticed us walking in she turned the attention to me, it made me extremely uncomfortable, and Nicole actually hid behind be, clutching my shirt like a lifeline. I tried not to look as nervous as I felt, but I was earning some very displeased stares myself. We stopped a meter or so from that ridiculous throne.

"Today we gather here to..."

I zoned out, only listening to the important parts, then I heard my name called.

"To Micheal, Of earth. Savior of the Mobian Nicole." A few quiet applauses went around and I was handed a certificate and a small bag, a guard then ushered us out. Nicole and I were quickly joined by Sonic, Miles, and Sally herself. Sally slumped against the wall, seemingly releived to be out of the throne room.

"I hate giving speaches like that." I scowled. Again. But the mobian woman ignored it and turned to Nicole.

"I heard you asked him to stay with you?" Sally sounded disapointed. "Nicole I told you! If the people keep bothering you come to m-"

Sally suddenly stopped talking when she noticed the faded black eye Nicole was sporting. She stood up quickly which made Nicole flinch and hide behind me again, Sally stooped mid stride, hand still outstreached to Nicole.

Her hand slowly fell to her side. "Nicole...How long has this been happening?"

In her defence, Nicole did stop jiding behind me. Though now she just looked ashamed. "For a few months.. They learned they could actually hit me, when one of them threw a soda can at me."

Learned? You can hit anyone, If their not dead of course.

Sally sighed. "This was why your hologram would have been better than a real body."

Now Nicole was starting to look angry. "And then what!" She yelled. "Sit around in some computer all day, wishing I knew what sunlight, no! What being _warm_ felt like?" She looked like she wanted to hit Sally, but refrained from doing so.

Sally only shook her head. "You were better off as a computer, Nico-"

_SMACK!_

I have never seen such a viscious slap before. Sally actually ended up on the floor because of it. Nicole just stood there, her hand still hanging were it had hit Sally's cheek.

"You have no right. NONE!" I put a hand on Nicole's shoulder, She had a right to be mad, but raising her voice was another thing.

"I spent _years _Watching you from that little screen, wondering why you seemed so happy all the time." She wiped her eyes, clearing the tears from her fur. "I finnaly get to have that and all you can do is tell me it was a mistake?"

Nicole reached into a fold of her purple dress and threw down some sort of PDA.

"Then find someone else to run your stupid city." She brought her foot down on the device, smashing it to peices. For some reason she flinched when she did so.

Shortly after that argument Nicole dragged me off with her, apparently we were headed back to her home. by the time we left the palace, she had decided I could walk on my own. She kept looking up at me with what apeared to be fear, and maybe a look of loss? It was hard to tell when she only glanced at me for a second or two. Being led through the city, it was much like what I would expect of a capitol. Lots of buisnesses, and people out on the streets. A few blocks from the palace, I found myself outside Nicoles home. It was a two story, white house with a small garden outside. The garden looked immaculately beautiful, like a true proffesional took care of it. I mentioned this to Nicole but she only blushed. once inside she led me to a rather cozy living room, and we both sat on her beige couch.

My thoughts wandered to the argument and I decided to ask a few questions on the matter.

"Nicole?" She looked up from playing with her hands. "What was that argument about?"

She sighed, looking downtroden she glanced back at me. "I guess I should have told you sooner. I am, or _was_ a computer used to keep the city running smoothly, That thing I smashed was the body I was born with."

I was honestly suprised by that, and it did come as a massive shock. But I smiled, which confused the poor lynx so badly.

"So I'm freinds with the first artificaly evolved mobian huh?" I had to admitt it wasn't much of a big deal to me. too many movies had the same plots. "Alright cool. So did you have anything planned today?"

She was staring at me like I had two heads, so I was an idiot and asked a stupid question.

"Is there something on my face?"

Nicole looked so lost it made me want to burst out laughing.

"So...you dont care?" I shook my head.

"Why should I? If my friend was a computer that found herself a body then cudos to her I suppose, but thats no reason to stop being freiends now is it?" I swear Nicole's grin couldn't get any bigger.

She Leaned across the couch and hugged me, I was too shocked to react, so I just at there.

"Thank you." She whispered into my ear.

I gently patted her back. "Hey anything for a freind."

I woke the next morning in the guest bedroo- er MY bedroom. Nicole had given it to me the night before. It contained a simple twin size bed, and a dresser, but not much else. I felt energized, with a whole new lease on life. Maybe instead of tolerating living here I could see it as a fresh start. No more deppressing appartment, or flakey freinds, and best of all! No more college classes.

_ 'Hello world, this nineteen year old is here to stay.'_

Not ten seconds later a very unhappy Nicole woke up, she was _definately NOT _a morning person. While she grumbled away in her purple bath robe, I went on to get dressed, make coffe, and I even got her into a better mood before I slipped out. Although I did hear her start cursing when she took the first sip of the pure black coffe. I laughed on my way out the door. Before the end of the day I would have a job, I won't tolerate being a freeloader. I was half a block down the street when nicole came barreling out of her house and up to my side.

"And just were are you going?" She asked.

I glanced down at her, and continued walking, she followed. "To find a job, can't be a freeloader for the rest of my life."

She nodded. "I think I can help you out there, someone I know has been trying to fill a slot in her nightclub. Think you'd make a good bouncer?"

My thoughts emmediatly turned to the orange tiger. "Mabye."

she smiled and walked slightly ahead of me. "Then follow me, Club Rouge awaits."

It was quite the interesting place, Club Rouge. Dancing, lights, drinks, and even a live music preformance every night. Though it's owner was a bit...flirty, but hell she turned out to be a pretty good boss. I usually had to work from eight P.M. to midnight, but I could live with that. It was one of these worknights. mabye a week later, that I was starting to miss earth. See most mobians have some sort of claws, and a drunk rowdy mobian tends to use those claws. Which was why Rouge, the only one with any first aid nowledge, Had to stitch the nasty cut in my arm shut, and wrap it in gauze. I never said it was an easy job, it paid pretty well though.

"Sweetheart, how about you take the rest of the night off hmm?" Rouge was, as I said, a very cool boss.

"Thanks Rouge, If I pop a stitch I trust I can come to you?" I got a nod, and a goodbye as I walked out the door.

From what the clock above the door had said it was only about eleven o' clock. The walk home was uneventful, but I did manage to stop long enough to wave at Amy, a pink hedgehog, as she shut down her flower shop. Continuing home I came up to find the door locked, shrugging I reached under a decrotive rock and cused the spare key to unlock the door. Inside all the lights were off, and the sound of Nicole's television dominated the darkness. I stepped into the living room to find her curled up under a blanket watching another mobian movie. She only did that kind when she was upset, as she usually would have been in bed by now. I walked up behind the couch and leaned over it.

I looked to my right and saw her still watching the TV. "Hey," I said in a low voice. "Are you alright?"

She started to nod, stopped and then violently shook her head. I sighed, and flopped over the couch to sit next to her. She instantly started leaning against me and sighed.

"Whats wrong?" she hesitated and I knew it was bad. You can learn alot about someone when you spend a week with them.

She just shook her head again, and in response I looped my arm around her shoulder. For quite awhile we stayed like that, me offering emotional support, and her use said support. twords the end of the crappy movie she spoke up.

"Right after you left today, a cat came to the door." She looked up at me. "He gave me a letter, It was from the city council." She picked up the letter and I instantly knew it wasn't good.

You see the city council was, in a way, the group that ran New Mobitropolis. Sally could overwrite them but it was hardley ever neccisary. I took the not and began reading.

'To Ms. Lynx, former city steward.

We regret to inform you of the rising city wide displeasure of your continued residence, as you ar no longer an agent of the crown, we would highly suggest your immediate departure. If possible please, delete all files containing relivence to the crown.

Thank you for your services, but be reminded. Failure to comply will result in your immediate detainment.'

I didn't even finish the rest, I just dropped the letter and hugged Nicole. She retuned it, buring her head in my chest. Absently I noticed her hair was tickling my chin.

"What am I gonna do?" She sounded tired, Like she just didn't want to try anymore.

I sighed. "It looks like we have to suck up our pride, and ask Sally for help." She growled at that, and I started stroking her back gently. No use getting her worked up right now.

Needless to say I was very suprised when she started purring.

She sat strait up, blushing a bright crimson. "Oh-oh god I'm so sorry, I-I...I didn't meen to do that." The longer she talked the quieter she got, though the entire time she purred softly.

I laughed, and smiled at her, before pulling her back to me again. "Don't worry about it."

"Besides, it was cute." Now I was blushing.

_'Were the hell did that come from?'_

Her only response was to blush harder, and purr a bit louder.

We spent most of the night like that, and decided to go see Sally tomarrow. Not long after we were both asleep, Still holding each other.


End file.
